


A Akiridion Christmas

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Steve and Seamus are best bros, Steve and Seamus both know, Vex is still here, christmas cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Seamus and Steve invite Krel and Aja to have some holiday themed fun but are shocked to find that the Tarron family doesn’t know what Christmas is.





	A Akiridion Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a Christmas fic.

It had been a couple days since the Tarron kids were out of school for winter break . They both found it odd how many breaks they had in school but neither of them were complaining. A Latino boy was sitting on the couch watching tv. While a blonde girl was practicing fighting techniques. Their guardian was in the park playing chess and sipping a new liquid called “Hot chocolate.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The siblings look at each other staring each other down. Eventually the doorbell rang again but this time someone shouting “It’s Steve and Seamus”.

The siblings quickly run to the door tackling each other just to open the door. Aja won their little wrestling match. She opened the door she then flung her arms around a blonde boy wearing a blue jacket with a matching striped scarf. Steve wrapped his arms around Aja giving her a hug. To the left of the happy couple was a strawberry blond boy wearing a black sweater and black jeans. 

“Are you alright Krel” The strawberry blonde boy asked seeing his boyfriend on the ground as aftermath of his wrestling match with his sister. 

The Latino boy picked himself off the ground “I’m fine Seamus” He said still pouty that he his stinger had bested him. However, it washed away in a matter of seconds once Seamus had pulled the boy into a hug. 

“What are you both doing here?” Aja asked still hugging Steve. 

“Well I wanted to see Krel so I called Steve for a ride” Seamus replied.

“He needed the Palchuck to come to his rescue” Steve said in a cocky tone. Seamus and Krel both rolled their eyes at Steve’s comment but Aja was looking at Steve with awe.

After a minute of hugging and a couple pecks on the cheek the siblings invited their boyfriends into their house. Steve and Seamus’s jaws dropped. Aja and Krel shared a worried look. “What is it” Aja asked.

“You don’t have any Christmas decorations up” Steve answered. Now this time Aja and Krel shared a confused look.

“What is this ch-rii-st-maaas” Krel asked while Aja repeated the new word to herself .

Seamus was about to ask a bunch of questions but the fact they aren’t from this planet quickly shut down the shock he felt in the past. “Did you guys have any holidays or celebrations Akiridion-5” He asked the siblings.

Krel nodded “Of course we did but most of them were about celebrating the lives of our ancestors or giving to the less fortunate Akiridions but that is all”

“What do you do for this Christmas is it a lively holiday?” Aja asked excited about the newly learned holiday.

Steve nodded “It’s one of the most lively holidays on Christmas people usually get a tree, watch some holiday movies and more importantly presents” He explained.

“Although presents are a big factor they aren’t the most important thing, the most important thing is being with your family” Seamus said adding on the Steve’s explanation.

“Let’s begin celebrating the Christmas” Aja exclaimed.

—

The group then came together to come up with a plan. After a half hour of talking the plan was for Seamus and Krel to go get a tree, Steve and Aja would do some quick Christmas shopping then they would return to the Tarron house and watch “A Christmas carol.” Steve had convince Coach Lawrence to lend his car to Krel saying that he was able to drive. 

Krel following Seamus’s directions drove to a Christmas tree lot. “So if am I correct humans take a living thing from the ground and put it in the living room to decorate it? He asked looking for confirmation from Seamus.

Seamus nodded “Don’t think it about it like that think of it as......” The strawberry blonde boy tried to think of a better way to explain a Christmas tree but came out with nothing.

“How do you decorate your tree” Krel asked as parked the car

Seamus shook his head. “My dad doesn’t let us get a tree but I do get a present........which is usually a math book up I guess it’s the thought that counts” He responded as he stepped out of the car.

The boys held hands as they walked towards the trees. “Hmm what do you think of this one Krel” Seamus asked pointing to a tree with a sparse amount of branches. In which Krel replied by shaking his head.

“This one seems good” The Latino said near one of the shortest Christmas trees Seamus had seen in his life. 

—

“So who should we shop for first Aja” Steve asked the blonde girl but she was a couple steps behind him as she was looking a array of flashing lights. They were at the mall shopping for presents. Steve smiled at the girl looking at the lights finding it adorable. 

Once Steve was able to pull Aja from the lights he asked his previous question once again. In which Aja replied in a shout “Krel!” Steve began brainstorming ideas for possibilities gifts for Krel until Aja dragged Steve into a toy store.

“I don’t know if Krel would like a toy he seems more like a book or puzzle type of guy” Steve said unsure if this was a good place to search for a gift for Krel.

But Aja was off going through the aisles like crazy until something caught her eye. She grabbed a cube with different colored sides. “What is this Steve?” The blonde girl asked her boyfriend.

“A Rubix cube you have to be a real genius to do....” Steve’s sentence trailed off. “That’s perfect for Krel” He exclaimed loudly. 

Steve quickly bought the toy knowing that Krel would most likely enjoy playing with it. “Seamus is next” Aja told Steve as the person working at the register wrapped the gift, which Steve asked for as he didn’t want to test horrible wrapping skills.

“Oh I know what exactly to get Seamus I’m thinking a book of all the people who’ve been on the moon he saw it one day when we’re hanging out” Steve commented.

“To the bookstore” Aja said her sentence sounding more like a shout.

The couple walked to the bookstore with some pit stop in between the pit stop was them getting pretzels. They eventually made it to the bookstore they walked straight to the space section. Steve scanned the books looking for the exact one “There you are” He said picking up the book raising it like it was a medal.

“What about you Steve we have to get you something too” Aja said once they left the bookstore with Seamus’s present wrapped. 

Steve thought about and made a plan for them to each pick a gift for each other the rendezvous point was the entrance and with that they went their separate ways.

—

Seamus and Krel eventually found a tree that was perfect. The paid for it and put it in the car. It was a little tight and some pine needles fell off but it was fine. Before returning to the Tarron house Seamus picked up some last minute ornaments at a convenience store. It took a half hour for the boys to put up the tree and another half hour to decorate it. The put it to the right of the tv. 

“We’re back!” Aja shouted as a sign of her and Steve’s return. Krel and Seamus were cuddling on the couch while watching cat videos on Seamus’s phone.

While Aja looked at the tree in awe, Krel put the presents under the tree and Seamus made hot chocolate. Steve put a mistletoe on top of the door so when he left he and Aja would kiss making a nice Christmas moment. 

The friends watched A Christmas carol while taking small pauses to explain somethings to Aja and Krel. Once the movie ended Steve handed out the presents out. Krel was confused to see the rubix cube. But once the boy started trying to make the colors align in one side he loved it. Seamus was pleasantly surprised to see his book he was shocked to see Steve had remembered him looking at the book.

“Oh Steve it’s beautiful” Aja said once she opened her gift which was a necklace with a heart shaped locket. Which Steve quickly put on her. 

Steve loved his gift too which was the pointer stick that he got when he was king. “My staff how did you get it....you didn’t break into the school did you?” He asked worried that his girlfriend might get in trouble.

Aja shook her head “No a store at the mall had it they actually had a lot” She replied.

This kinda made his staff at school feel less special but the staff he held in hand would’ve beat the staff either way cause this staff was given to him by his wonderful girlfriend.

They’re was a nice and warm atmosphere until Seamus’s got a text from his dad telling him to come home. “Dad is telling me to come home Krel walk me out” He said looking to his boyfriend. Steve had forgotten about the mistletoe he planted as he was still in awe of his staff.

“Who put that green thing there” Krel asked pointing to the mistletoe. Steve then snapped out of looking at his staff.  
“I’ve got to go to Aja walk me out” He said quickly.

Seamus blushed noticing the mistletoe. “It’s a mistletoe if two people stand under it then they have to kiss.”

Krel blushed “I think this is my favorite part of Christmas” The Latino said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Seamus learned in too completing the kiss.

Steve was too late there goes his Christmas moment. “Aw man Johnson you took my Christmas moment” He said bummed.

“So you put the mistletoe there so we can kiss why didn’t you just ask” Aja commented dragging the pronunciation of mistletoe. She then grabbed her boyfriend and pulled her into a kiss. 

Steve had a dumb smile on his face as did Seamus. The Tarron siblings waved to their boyfriends. “I think Christmas is my favorite holiday” Krel told Aja.

“Mine too little brother” Aja replied.


End file.
